


Milkoviches clean up good

by allthelostsouls



Series: prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Triple Date, but it's not a date, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triple date. But it's not a fucking date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkoviches clean up good

**Author's Note:**

> socalbetty said: "Prompt: couples night out, Ian and Mickey, Lip and Mandy, also they kinda invite Fiona and Iggy to set them up with each other ( yeah I kinda just jumped on the Iggy and Fiona bandwagon). But everybody in the end is just kinda surprised how Ian and Mickey are so good together."
> 
> It took me a little too long to do this, bit it was actually really hard for me to write. Guess I wasn't very inspired lately. Anyway, I hope you like this! :)

“ _Fuck no._ ”

“Oh, c’mon. It’d be fun!”

“Watching my sister spitting on your brother’s face doesn’t sound like fun to me.”

“She wouldn’t do that.”

“Have you met Mandy? Besides Milkoviches don’t do dates.”

“It doesn’t have to be necessarily a date,” Ian rolls his eyes.

“Damn right it ain’t.”

“So we’re doing it?”

“Not in the kitchen,” Fiona jokes while pouring herself some water and they’d be lying if they said that they didn’t almost jump out of their skin.

“Fiona,” Mickey greets and both Gallaghers look at him terribly confused and scared. The side smile Mickey has on his face means fucking trouble. "How would you like to have dinner with me, my sister, Ian and Lip?”

Ian turns back to look at her a little too late because by the time Fiona looks at Ian's face, she’s already murmuring, “Yeah, sure.” So she walks out of the kitchen looking guilty as hell but Ian doesn’t pay attention to that. He’s staring at Mickey thinking, _this means war_. He mirrors Mikcey’s smug smile and stands up without muttering a word. And with a wicked smile still on his face and Mickey stepping on his heels, he gets to the Milkovich house as fast as he can. His smile only grows when he finds the brother he was looking for in the kitchen, fixing himself a sandwich.

“Iggy,” Ian greets just like Mickey had done and _goddamn, Gallagher, the fuck you think you’re doing?_ “How would you like to have dinner with Mickey, Mandy, Lip, _Fiona_ and me tomorrow night?”

“The fuck you talking about?”

“It could be a triple date,” Ian proposes.

“You’re trying to set me up with your sister?” 

“Gallaghers and Milkoviches are meant to fuck each other’s lives. It’s just a matter of time, I’m just hurrying up the inevitable.”

“ _Christ_ , Ian.”

“You think he’ll be like that all night?” Iggy asks the redhead pointing with his head to Mickey.

“Even worse,” he promises.

“I’m in.”

“ _Fuck_ both of you.”

*

“And who’s this?” Fiona asks smiling tightly at guy with the dress shirt and nice smile that pulls the chair open for her to sit in. 

“Fi, that’s Iggy,” Ian replies with a confused frown.

Fiona leans forward a bit to look at him closer and realization slaps her hard on the face. With a tiny smile she mumbles, “You Milkoviches clean up good, I’ll give you that.”

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Iggy winks at her and she snorts a laugh.

“A triple date,” Lip says at the other end of the table. He’s glaring at Ian but he only smiles brightly at him.

“It’s not date,” Mickey hisses in between his teeth and glares back at Lip.

“What is going on?” Fiona asks Iggy, and he smiles so big it’s almost as if he was waiting for her to ask (and he was). He arranges himself on his chair and starts, “Lip asked Ian to ask Mandy to have dinner with him so they could talk but Mandy won’t go anywhere near Lip alone so Ian volunteered himself and Mickey to come with them in a double date but it’s not really a date because Mandy sure as fuck won’t date Lip any time soon and Mickey gets all jumpy with the word date and talking about feelings. Especially you know, the gay kind of feelings. That’s why he asked you to come and because Ian’s a stubborn little shit he asked me just to piss my brother off, and so it became a triple date, but…” he only has to wait for a second before Mickey’s saying loud and clear, “it’s _not_ a fucking date.” 

Iggy smiles at Fiona without showing his teeth and gives Mickey the reason by a hand gesture. Fiona lets the air go out of her mouth in a weird sigh and then she just says, “I think I’m getting the chicken. I’ve heard it’s really good here.”

And Iggy replies, “Yeah. I think I’ll have the same.”

The other four can clearly kill each other and not enjoy their not date without them.

*

It’s a disaster.

Except for Fiona and Iggy, they simply decided not to care about the death glares and awkward conversations between the other four. That was until the food arrived and Iggy decided to tell Ian stories about Mickey wearing mouse ears and talking in a high pitched voice, earning his nickname. Ian laughed until Mickey stopped looking so flustered. Then Mickey laughed until Ian covered his face with both of his hand when Fiona told him that she dressed Ian up as a carrot for three years straight and it was the easiest costume she’s ever improvised. 

“Stop,” Ian asks and it’s almost as if Mickey was actually torturing him. So Mickey bites his lips, swallows his laugh down, and brushes the tip of his fingers on Ian’s chin, catching a drop of water he had there while mumbling an apology. The rest of them share surprised looks but no one says anything then or when Ian steals Mickey’s asparagus from his plate because he loves them and Mickey hates them ( _they make me pee like a fucking race horse, it’s weird_ ), or when Mickey asks for an extra napkin when Ian drops his and the waiter accidentally steps on it. And they definitely don’t say anything when they get extra quiet and share flirty glances across the table. Nobody expect Iggy, of course. I mean, c’mon, what did you expect?

“So, when’s the wedding?” he bites back a laugh and Mickey sees it coming so he doesn’t choke on his food like Iggy expected him to.

Instead, “How about May?”

“Late May would be great,” Ian play along and sure as fuck no one was expecting that. “I want zero chances of rain that day.”

“You’ve talked about it?” Fiona asks and it’s almost a scream. 

“Not really but it’s gonna happen sometime.”

“Pay up, asshole,” Mandy chimes in extending her hand towards Iggy and she’s been so quiet all night it’s easy to forget she’s there in the first place. “I told you they were end game.”

“Fucking hell,” Iggy grunts and takes the money out of his wallet, the rest of the table laughing softly. “If they aren’t together in ten years, I want my money back.”

“You wanna double it?” Mandy proposes.

“Fucking con artist.”

No one says anything when Ian reaches across the table to touch Mickey’s knuckles because they don’t see it. It’s only a second or two and then he grabs the salt shaker and leaves it in front of his plate, both his hands closing at either side of his chair, to try and stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Mickey hard on the mouth. 

Except for the fact that Mandy only looked at Lip twice (and they were sitting across from each other) and that he might regret asking Iggy to be Fiona’s _not_ date, Ian thinks that dinner wasn’t half bad.

*

Back at the Gallagher house, they all sit on the table determined to play King’s Cup. 

Mickey and Iggy come back from the kitchen with the beers and when Fiona sees Mickey leaving a bottle next to Ian’s hand she’s about to scream but Mickey assures her it’s okay with a look and very politely asks her to follow him to the kitchen. There she frowns at him and Mickey leans closer to her as if he was about to tell a secret and there’s no need for that because no one can hear them from where they are anyway. “It doesn’t have any alcohol in it. I checked with the doctor, and he said it wouldn’t be a problem. It won’t mess up his treatment or anything.”

“What’s the point then?”

“That way he doesn’t feel left out, doesn’t miss the taste of alcohol and doesn’t get in one of those weird moods where he completely shuts down. I don’t like it when he feels like a freak,” Mickey takes a long gulp of his drink, staring at the back of his boyfriend’s head and he’s not sure but he might have just said all of that while staring back at Ian. Then Fiona is right next to him, pressing her lips on his cheek and then she has a wicked smile on her face when she leans down again and sniffs Mickey’s neck. He was wearing cologne and had forgotten, and he could’ve have pushed her away or asked what the hell was she doing but he just smiles back at her knowingly.

“You Milkoviches clean up good.”

“Just lookin’ after my sex life.”

It’s Fiona’s turn to laugh and they’ve come a fucking long way if they can joke about stuff like that. She sighs once the moment is gone and gives Mickey a low _thank you_. And it’s thank you for sticking around, thank you for letting your walls down once in a while, thank you for wanting to be part of this family, thank you for looking out for him, thank you for knowing what he really means or don’t mean when he’s talking, thank you for staying even when he asked you to go. And Mickey rolls his eyes before going back to the table, but he kissed the back of the redhead’s head as he sits down. Ian squeezes his hand in acknowledgment for a second and then his attention is back on the game. 

Fiona smiles at Mickey one last time across the table and then smiles at Mandy before they both take a long gulp of their drink while Iggy puts the four of diamonds with the rest of the cards.

**Author's Note:**

> [xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com](http://xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com) \- come find me.
> 
> King's Cup is a cards game and when it's four it's whores and so all the girls drink. Mandy and Lip are in a weird place and that's why they don't really talk much in the whole date. Oops.


End file.
